Interaction with many of today's devices require that a user make selections and receive feedback through predefined interfaces, which are generally directly associated with and made part of the device, and consequently are often constrained by the size and shape of the device. As devices shrink in size, the interfaces through which the user interacts with the device will often similarly shrink, and/or will cover an ever greater percentage of the available surfaces.
Several styles of electronic device, such as cellular telephones, have been developed, which help to maximize the amount of surface space available for use in connection with the user interfacing with the device, while still allowing the overall size of the device to shrink. One such example includes clam shell style phones, which provide for a two part housing, that rotate relative to each other about a hinge connection.
However one of the consequences associated with an ever increasing amount of the surface space being dedicated to interacting with the device, is the amount of surface space, which is available for customization or personalization has correspondingly decreased. The desire to customize the devices, on the part of some users, has created sufficient demand for products that enable a user to alter the devices original surfaces. In some instances, these replacement surfaces are referred to as faceplates, which can allow a user to alter the color, the texture, and/or even incorporate licensed content, such as people, places or characters, in the external appearance of the device.
Alternatively, the ever increasing size and capabilities of the interfaces used in the devices have enabled the users to have greater flexibility in customizing/personalizing the interfaces themselves, often in the form of prestored or downloadable content. For example, a picture or pattern can be added to form a background image on the display, sometimes referred to as wallpaper. Still further customization can be accomplished by applying different ringtones, which can supplement or replace the audible nature of the alerts produced by the device, and/or skins, which can supplement or replace the overall style or theme corresponding to the manner in which information is visually presented on the display of the device.
However even as the interfaces increase in quality and size, there continues to be limits relative to the manner in which information can be presented to the user, and limits relative to the opportunities one has in personalizing and customizing the devices.
The present inventors have recognized that further personalization and customization can be achieved through the use of related accessories, that, in addition to allowing a user further opportunities to personalize and customize their experience relative to the device, can also enhance one's ability to interact with the device. Still further, some accessories can be associated with and/or shared between friends, colleagues, etc., and correspondingly facilitate interaction with the device, which in turn can further enhance a user's overall experience with the device, as well as enhance a user's experience relative to a particular individual and/or a group of select individuals.